


『请你嫁给我吧！』

by yigemiantiandeweifeng



Category: Taynew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigemiantiandeweifeng/pseuds/yigemiantiandeweifeng





	『请你嫁给我吧！』

TN同人『请你嫁给我吧』#2  
郑明心虽然也对林阳有好感，但碍于两人的身份，两情相悦的明心和林阳两人却无法像其他一般的恋人，一样快快乐乐的在一起。

 

这得要从几年前的那一天说起，这天郑铁雄（简称：郑爸），把一个男孩带进了家里，说是郑明心的哥哥，要明心好好听他的话，不得忤逆男孩的话。

 

可想而知的，那个郑爸带进来的男孩就是林阳。林阳打从一开始一看到明心就有要好好「疼爱」这个弟弟的意图，林阳常常会仗着自己「哥哥」的这一个头衔来「惩罚」这个弟弟，例如林阳会在明心洗澡是偷拍明心的裸照，要不然就是趁明心睡觉时爬上他的床，用马克笔在他惹人欺负的脸上「作画」，日复一日，郑明心开始讨厌起了这个莫名其妙突然就不知从哪儿冒出来的「哥哥」深感厌恶。

 

___________________________________________

 

文笔烂，请勿见怪，若是喜欢的话给我点个赞，有时间的话，欢迎评论。


End file.
